


More Than Money

by Clix



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clix/pseuds/Clix
Summary: After being named Grand Champion, bounty hunter Asheryth is offered an unexpected - and very tempting - proposition. However, since she's not the sort to rush headlong into major decisions, she decides to do a little research.





	More Than Money

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flintlock-banshee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=flintlock-banshee).



"You did what?!"

Asheryth let out a sigh of frustration. "Kriff, it's not like I farted at the man! I just said that I wanted to think carefully about it."

Mako's mouth still hung open in disbelief. "What's to think about? Do you know what kind of a marketing opportunity you're ignoring? The kind of money you're letting slip away?"

"Slip away?" The hunter folded her arms, her eyes narrowing. "Okay, first of all, I didn't let anything slip away. Offer's still on the table. And B, I'm still the Grand Champion of the Great Hunt. So it's not like we're going to be hurting for work."

"But think of the kind of fees we could demand if you were Champion and a Mandalorian as well! It just seems incredibly short-sighted of you to-"

"Enough!" Asheryth's hands flew up, palms out against the torrent of words from her partner. "I know this decision affects you, too, but it's a decision about my life, so I'm the one who gets to make it. And I just…" She let out another sigh, quieter this time, the tension slowly melting away. "It's so permanent. If I join them, I'm saying that's who I am. For good. I need to be sure about this." She shook her head slowly. "It's not just about the money this time."

Mako's brows arched. "Not about the money? Yowza, woman, who're you and what've you done with Ash?" She elbowed the other woman gently. "I'm kidding, really. And besides, it's not like we're short on creds. Although, speaking of creds, Gault said he's gone through the most recent offers and picked out some of the best ones for you to take a look at."

Asheryth winced, running her fingers through her bangs. "Uheii, that's tempting, but we're on a contract from Mandalore. The rest will have to wait."

"Credits are credits, far as I'm concerned." The slicer cleared her throat as delicately as possible. "There … there will be credits for this contract, right? It's not some kind of prove-your-worth scam?"

"Yes, there will be credits, you delightful little money-grubber." Ash found herself smiling warmly at the smaller woman. "But in addition, there's already a Mando camp set up on Dromund Kaas that's hunting for the sithspawn that Mandalore talked about. I'm hoping that I'll get a chance to see … I don't know. What their life is like, I guess. All I really know about them is what everybody knows: fierce fighters, intense loyalty - particularly to each other - and uheiila armor. Maybe I can find out more."

She kept her distance for a few hours, watching them in their camp. If she hadn't known better, she might have thought they were some sort of military - and, after a fashion, they were, she supposed. Asheryth had seen so-called "hunting parties" for members of the Imperial aristocracy before, and they tended to focus much more on the 'party' than the 'hunting.' This was much more practical and disciplined. She could tell that certain areas of the camp were for training and exercise, and others for rest or medical support. There did not seem to be any sort of common eating area; she noticed several of the hunters eating in various locations, seated on the ground, usually in clusters of three or four. Usually, but not always.

Mako had briefed her on elements of Mandalorian culture, such as the difference between 'houses' and 'clans,' their passion for facing challenges, and the almost cultic emphasis on doing things the way they were supposed to be done. "Kind of like etiquette among the Sith," the slicer had explained, "and with about the same survival rate."

So Ash made sure to keep her head up and shoulders back as she approached the camp. She was careful to stay out in the open, to seem as unlike a threat as she could. But she wasn't surprised to see a couple of the warriors leave the fireside and head toward her. 'Lovely,' she muttered to herself. 'A welcoming party.'

They stopped directly in front of her, blocking her path. One of them scowled and crossed his arms. "This is a camp for warriors, not hikers," he snapped, glaring at her. And then, in case it hadn't already been clear enough, he added, "You're not welcome here."

She looked at the other man, whose sandy hair was a bit shaggy. His expression was more guarded, difficult to read. Not quite friendly, to be sure - but not as hostile as the first. She glanced back at him, feigning unconcern. "I am Asheryth, Champion of the Hunt, and I have come at the personal request of Mandalore the Vindicated. I have no need to be welcomed by you."

"We honor Mandalore, do we not, Jogo?" said the quieter one.

Jogo turned his glare to the other man. "Oh, you're going to lecture me on the ways, eh, _arootall_?"

The way his mouth twisted out the last word, Asheryth guessed it to be some kind of insult. Might have been a synonym for child, as Jogo appeared about a decade her senior, while the other man was roughly her age, and one of the youngest she'd seen in the camp. He'd also been the only person she'd seen eating completely by himself. She made a mental note to ask Mako to find out what ' _arootall_ ' meant.

The sandy-haired man didn't rise to the taunt, if it had been one, but just lifted his shoulders. "Huntmaster declared her Grand Champion."

Perhaps this one could be a friend after all. Asheryth bit back the smile that threatened to peek out. It was too soon for anything like that. She had to stay on her guard for the present.

Jogo was only too glad to remind her of that. "Winning the Great Hunt doesn't make you one of us. Finish up whatever brought you here, and go."

The friendlier one stepped forward. "Never mind. It is an honor, Champion." There was an intensity in his blue eyes that caught Asheryth off guard again, but she simply dipped her head as a way to return the respect he offered. He gestured toward a path that led downhill. "You must be after the sire of the brood. No one has seen it, but we hear its heartbeat in the walls of the cave."

"Better warriors than you have tried," Jogo added, jabbing a finger toward Ash for emphasis. "They never returned." He glared at her a moment more, then spun on his heel and stormed off.

Asheryth allowed herself to relax just slightly. "Well then," she quipped, "one way or another, I'll be out of your way soon enough, won't I?"

The sandy-haired man smiled and shook his head, his blue eyes crinkling at the corners. He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, but all he said was, "Good hunt." And he bowed his head to her before turning and heading back toward the encampment, alone.

As she watched him walk away, Asheryth realized that she had no idea who he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments = squees from me :D


End file.
